warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Late
This episode is dedicated to Sea. -------------------- In all my dreams I see What I can only hope is true And yet you still bow down to me And I, of course, to you ~ "Are you sure you want ''him, Lilac?"'' ...I remember when Snowstar said those words. They meant the world to me; not every warrior was lucky enough to paw-pick their own apprentice... especially not a former rogue. But the doubt in my leader's eyes made me flinch. Only moments before, I'd asked for a very special kit, one that I knew would flourish under my mentoring. Yet, he stared at me in that way... his multicolored gaze of amber and blue flickering with dubiety, an unspoken suggestion that I change my mind at once. "Snowstar, this isn't because I was a rogue, is it?" I replied almost shyly, feeling uncomfortable in the midst of this mighty warrior. Snowstar was quick to brush off the question, looking surprised that I had even considered such a thing. "No indeed, Lilac, but Rookkit has always been... a little bit different from the other kits." His tail flicked briefly outwards, pointing across the camp at a black kit sitting quietly by himself. He stared upward, hardly acknowledging his squealing denmates as he peered at something no one seemed to see. His ears twitched, as though listening, but nothing unusual could be heard. Snowstar returned his attention to me, still seeming uncertain. "While I'm not one to single out cats, especially not kits, I intended on appointing him to a more experienced warrior... Brokenclaw, for example." I don't like to judge- I never have- but by StarClan, Brokenclaw was the strictest, most unpleasant cat in ShardClan. I couldn't help but admire him to some degree, though... it takes a lot of attitude to make me annoyed. I knew his personality would be useful for some apprentice, might even toughen them up a bit. But Rookkit... there was something perplexing about him. Something extraordinary. I wanted to be there for him, even when all those puzzled expressions would never understand. I might not understand, either. But he was always meant to be my apprentice. "Snowstar, I believe I'm ready to be a mentor to Rookkit." I told the huge white cat, my paws tingling with excitement. "I may not be as tough as Brokenclaw, or as old as some of the other warriors here, but I feel that I might be what Rookkit needs." His whiskers twitched thoughtfully as I uttered my monologue. "And what does he need, Lilac?" Snowstar asked. "He needs someone to comprehend his differences. He and I aren't all that unalike, you know; when I first joined the clan, no one understood me at first. But through time, I was accepted. I think I can help Rookkit find his way." Snowstar stood quietly as he considered my words, gazing between me and the silent kit outside. At last, he nodded his battle-worn head and made his way out of the ancient den, stopping only briefly by my side as he passed by. "I am proud of you, Lilac." He murmured. "But don't forget what I have said. This apprenticeship will be hard, and everyone knows it." I took my leader's warning to heart, but I tried not to let it show. I simply replied, "I ''will be his guide. I promise you."'' ...And am I his guide? Not at all. Not if he's late again. THIS EPISODE IS NOT FINISHED!! Category:Daring Fanfics Category:Voice Category:Fan Fictions